Das Mahnmal
Die Crew der Voyager wird von lebhaften Erinnerungen an einen Krieg heimgesucht, den sie nie erlebt hat. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Chakotay, Tom Paris, Harry Kim und Neelix sind nach einer ausgedehnten Handelsmission mit dem Delta Flyer auf dem Rückweg zur [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Harry Kim kommt sauer ins Cockpit zurück und fragt, wer seinen schmutzigen Teller im Replikator stehen gelassen hat. Paris meint, dass er es nicht war. Kim bezeichnet den Teller daraufhin als Biorisiko. Paris meint darauf, dass sie Kim sofort dekontaminieren werden, sobald sie wieder auf dem Schiff sind. Kim meint nur, dass ihn jemand auf die Krankenstation einweisen solle, wenn er sich wieder freiwillig für eine zweiwöchige Außenmission meldet. Chakotay fragt ihn daraufhin, ob es ihm hier zu beengt ist. Kim antwortet darauf, dass es nichts persönliches sei. Neelix ist froh darüber, dass sie bei dieser Mission ihre Beziehung vertiefen konnten. Jedoch erwidert Kim, dass die Beziehung endete, als die Schalldusche ausfiel. Neelix bezeichnet es als Teil der Erfahrung und verweist auf die Forscher vor ihnen, die auch ohne leibliche Genüsse auskommen mussten. Kim erwidert, dass er auch mit diesen nicht die Kajüte teilen möchte. In diesem Moment sichtet Paris die Voyager und Chakotay nimmt Kontakt auf. Paris meint zu Captain Janeway, dass sie schon mal den Champagner kaltstellen solle, da ihr Laderaum vor Vorräten überquillt. Als sie die Shuttlerampe verlassen, werden sie vom Doktor und B'Elanna Torres empfangen. Als Torres Paris umgehend küsst, meint Paris, dass er öfter wegfliegen sollte. Jedoch erwidert Kim, dass er für lange Zeit nirgendwohin mehr fliegen wird. Als Torres nachfragt, ob er Heimweh habe, antwortet er, dass er sich auf eine heiße Dusche und ein bequemes Bett freut. Der Doktor weist sie darauf hin, dass sie sich nach der langen Außenmission auf der Krankenstation untersuchen lassen müssen. Als er dies erwähnt und fragt, wer der erste sei, entfernen sich alle Personen rasch in verschiedene Richtungen. Chakotay bemerkt noch, dass er es ihn morgen früh wissen lässt. Der Doktor bleibt allein im Gang stehen. Auf dem Weg durch den Gang kündigt B'Elanna Torres Tom Paris bereits eine Überraschung an und fordert ihn auf die Augen zu schließen. Nachdem sie den Raum betreten haben, darf er die Augen wieder öffnen und wird mit einem Fernsehgerät überrascht. Torres berichtet, dass das Gerät aus dem Jahr 1956 stammt, das sie nach historischen Bauplänen aus replizierten Teilen selbst zusammengesetzt hat. Sie zeigt ihm sogleich die Fernbedienung. Tom weist sie darauf hin, dass es in den 1950er-Jahren noch keine Fernbedienung gab, was Torres als künstlerische Freiheit bezeichnet. Anschließend küssen sie sich, ehe Tom begeistert den Film entdeckt. Diesen hat sie in der Datenbank des Schiffes gefunden. Sie hat zur Authentizität auch die Werbespots drin gelassen, auch wenn sie verwirrend sind. Außerdem hat sie auch Popcorn repliziert. Dieses probiert Paris auch sogleich und es schmeckt ihm. Auch meint er, es sei perfekt bis auf ein kleines Detail, sie habe das Bier vergessen. Dieses holt sie sogleich und berichtet davon, dass in seiner Abwesenheit der Doktor einen Vortrag über Insekten aus dem Delta-Quadranten hielt. Dabei schlief Fähnrich Farley ein, worüber der Doktor nicht sehr erfreut war. Niemandem gelang es danach ernst zu bleiben und der Doktor war darüber natürlich nicht sehr amüsiert. Tom reagiert begeistert auf den Fernseher und vergisst alles um sich herum. Als Torres zum Test erwähnt, dass der Warpkern überlastet wurde, die Borg sie überfielen und sie assimiliert wurden, reagiert er auch nicht. Torres zweifelt daraufhin an ihrer Geschenkidee. Spät in der Nacht ist Torres inzwischen auf der Couch eingeschlafen, während Tom immer noch vor dem Fernseher sitzt. Während er Die Unbestechlichen sieht, wo Elliot Ness sich eine Schießerei mit den Männern von Al Capone liefert, wechselt das Bild zu einer Art Kriegsfilm. Dort kämpft eine Gruppe Soldaten im Dschungel und plötzlich sieht er sich selbst in diesem Film. Akt I: Böse Erinnerungen thumb|leftthumb|Paris durchlebt schreckliche Erinnerungen. Verwirrt schaltet er das Gerät ab, erleidet aber Visionen der Kampfhandlungen und bricht nach einem Treffer im Arm bewusstlos zusammen. Inzwischen ist Torres aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht und weckt Paris aus seinem Alptraum. Auf dem Fernseher läuft inzwischen wieder Die Unbestechlichen. Sie meint, dass es ein furchtbarer Traum war und er berichtet, dass er mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld war und einen Streifschuss erhielt. Er meint, dass es früher hieß, das Fernsehen einen schlechten Einfluss hätte. Torres will einen Cartoon auswählen, doch Paris schaltet den Fernseher ab. thumb|Harry Kim erleidet einen klaustrophobischen Anfall. Bei der Arbeit in einer Jefferies-Röhre bekommt Harry Kim eine Panikattacke verbunden mit akustischen Halluzinationen und Erinnerungsschüben. Seine Hand beginnt zu zittern und er lässt ein Werkzeug fallen. Er kriecht der Tür der Jeffriesröhre entgegen und klettert heraus. Umgehend begibt er sich auf die Krankenstation und berichtet dem Doktor, dass er nie unter Klaustrophobie litt. Kim fragt nach der möglichen Ursache. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er zwei Wochen auf einer Außenmission war und dann sofort wieder im Dienst stand. Kim versucht sich damit zu rechtfertigen, dass er ein Plasmaleck auf Deck 5 schließen musste. Doch der Doktor verordnet ihm zwei Tage Ruhe, da er vollkommen erschöpft ist. Zunächst will Kim widersprechen, doch der Doktor droht ihm, dass daraus auch noch drei Tage werden können. Kim akzeptiert daraufhin die Ruhe und stimmt dem Doktor zu, dass er wohl ziemlich erschöpft ist. thumb|Neelix verschanzt sich mit Naomi Wildman. Neelix wird im Kasino unterdessen von einem pfeifenden Kessel erschreckt. Naomi Wildman tritt zu ihm und erkundigt sich nach seiner Shuttlemission. Neelix meint, dass die Reise wunderbar war. Als Naomi ihn darauf anspricht, dass er müde wirkt, meint er, dass er nur einen leichten Shuttle Lag habe. Er reagiert unkonzentriert und meint, dass er keine Zeit habe. Daher schickt er sie in den Unterricht und ermahnt sie, ihren Lehrer nicht warten zu lassen. Naomi berichtet ihm unterdessen, dass sie die Aufgabe von Seven erhalten hat, aus alltäglichen Dingen ein Viereck zu bauen. Außerdem darf sie keinen Replikator bei dieser Aufgabe benutzen. Sie erzählt, dass sie beabsichtigt etwas Gemüse aus dem hydroponischen Garten zu verwenden. MIt Karotten und Sellerie will sie das Viereck bauen, was Neelix für eine gute Idee hält. Sie fragt ihn, ob er Zeit habe, ihr zu helfen. Er meint, dass er heute zu wenig Zeit habe und verweist auf seine Arbeit. Naomi meint, dass sie ihm helfen kann. Sie fasst einen Topfdeckel an und verbrennt sich die Finger. Obwohl sie beteuert, keine ernste Verletzung erlitten zu haben, will Neelix sie sofort zum Doktor auf die Krankenstation bringen. Zeitgleich betreten drei Crewmitglieder das Kasino, was Neelix in Panik versetzt. Er nimmt Naomi Wildman im Casino als Geisel und verschanzt sich dort hinter dem Tresen. thumb|Chakotay appelliert an Saavdra das Feuer einzustellen. Chakotay durchlebt inzwischen die Erinnerung an einen Kampf und beugt sich zu einem angeschossenen Zivilisten herunter. Er fordert ihn auf still liegen zu bleiben, doch der Mann lehnt seine Hilfe ab. Chakotay ergreift seine Hand, bevor der Mann stirbt. Chakotay geht zu zwei Soldaten und befiehlt das Feuer einzustellen. Diese rechtfertigen sich jedoch, dass sie angegriffen werden. Chakotay begibt sich zu Saavdra und schlägt einen Rückzug vor, da sie die Kolonie evakuieren und nicht zerstören sollten. Dieser erwidert, dass die Kolonisten anfingen zu feuern. Daher hält er die Gewaltanwendung für gerechtfertigt. Chakotay verweist darauf, dass sie Zivilisten sind. Da sie aber Partikelwaffen haben, weist Saavdra den Einwand zurück. Chakotay wird von Tuvoks Komsignal geweckt, der ihn ins Kasino ruft, da es dort einen Sicherheitsbruch gibt. thumb|Chakotay verhandelt mit Neelix. Chakotay begibt sich umgehend ins Kasino. Neelix hat sich dort mit Naomi hinter dem Tresen verschanzt und fordert die Sicherheitsleute auf, sich zurückzuziehen, da er nicht zulassen wird, dass sie sie verletzen. Dort erkennt er, dass Neelix, das gleiche Trauma durchlebt, wie er selbst. Neelix verlangt, dass Saavdra den Angriff abbricht. Tuvok erwägt über den Hintereingang der Küche vorzudringen, doch Chakotay will zunächst etwas anderes versuchen. Es gelingt ihm, Neelix zu überzeugen, dass die Kämpfe beendet sind. Das Waffenfeuer stamme von ein paar Soldaten, die Feiern. Naomi bittet Neelix, aufzugeben. Neelix fragt Chakotay, woher er weiß, dass er ihn nicht austrickst. Chakotay versichert ihm, dass ihr nichts geschehen wird und das Töten vorbei sei. Dann lässt er Naomi gehen. Neelix entwaffnet sich und wird zur Aufgabe überredet. Chakotay umarmt den traumatisierten Talaxianer und bringt ihn auf die Krankenstation. Akt II: Schuld am Massaker? thumb|Neelix wird auf der Krankenstation untersucht. Auf der Krankenstation gibt der Doktor Neelix ein Beruhigungsmittel. Seine Untersuchung ergibt, dass Neelix' Norepinephrinwerte dreimal so hoch sind wie normal. Er erkennt, dass er an einem posttraumatischen Belastungssyndrom leidet. Chakotay berichtet, dass er träumte, er würde in einem fremden Krieg kämpfen. Er erkennt auch, dass das ganze Außenteam traumatisiert ist. Kim war vor kuzem auf der Krankenstation, aber mit Paris hat er noch nicht gesprochen. der Doktor bestätigen, dass es sich wirklich um echte Erinnerungen und nicht um Träume oder Halluzinationen handelt. Trotzdem kann sich Chakotay an keine besonderen Ereignisse erinnern, denn die Außenmission verlief nach Lehrbuch. Die Norepinephrin-Werte sind bei Neelix drei mal so hoch wie die Normalwerte. Neurochemisch leiden die Patienten laut dem Doktor unter einem posttraumatischen Stresssyndrom. Janeway spekuliert, dass sie vielleicht entführt und gezwungen wurden, in einem fremden Krieg zu kämpfen. Daher rekonstruieren sie die Mission. Der Doktor weckt Neelix, damit sie das Puzzle dieser Geschichte rekonstruieren können. thumb|Paris berichtet von seinen Erinnerungen an das Nakan-Massaker. Paris berichtet im Konferenzraum, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie er auf den Planeten kam. Er befand sich auf einem Planeten mitten in der Schlacht. Kim fügt hinzu, dass er in der Jeffriesröhre Schreie von Menschen hörte und furchtbare Angst hatte. Janeway fragt wovor er Angst hatte, aber er kann die Frage nicht beantworten. Paris meint, dass er angeschossen wurde, aber der Doktor konnte keine Wunde finden. Chakotay meint, dass vielleicht auch ihre Wunden maskiert wurden. Janeway fragt, ob sie sich erinnern, gegen wen sie kämpften. Neelix meint, dass es dunkel war und der Gegner kaum erkennbar war. Sie wurden Nakan genannt und lebten in einer abgeschiedenen Kolonie, die sie versuchten zu evakuieren. Allerdings kämpften sie gegen sie und Kim fragt, wieso sie sich wehrten. Neelix meint, dass sie kein Recht hatten dort zu sein. Kim meint, dass es zu ihrem eigenen Wohl war. Janeway unterbricht sie und fragt, wieso sie die Kolonisten evakuieren wollten. Paris meint, dass es ihre Befehle waren. Der Doktor fragt, wer diese Befehle gab. Alle antworten, dass Commander Saavdra ihre Einheit leitete. Janeway fragt, ob sie gezwungen wurden in Saavdras Einsatztruppe zu kämpfen. Paris verneint dies und meint, dass sie sich alle freiwillig meldeten. Der Doktor kann dies nicht glauben und denkt, dass sie manipuliert wurden. Neelix erinnert sich an eine Besprechung in einem Befehlsstand, um die Evakuierung zu planen. Daran nahmen alle teil. Sie waren bereits zwei Tage wach und erschöpft. Kim informierte sie, dass die Späher berichten, dass die Kolonisten unbewaffnet sind. Saavdra meint, dass sie vielleicht unbewaffnet sind, aber trotzdem über ihren Einmarsch nicht erfreut sein werden. Daher sollen sie die Kolonisten nicht provozieren, da er bei dieser Operation keine Opfer will. Paris analysiert den besten Landeplatz, der sich in Sektor 14 befindet. Sie sollen den Leuten klar machen, dass es sich nur um eine vorübergehende Umsiedlung handelt und sie in wenigen Wochen zurückkehren werden. Dann gehen die Soldaten, nur Chakotay bleibt im Zelt. Chakotay schlägt vor, dass sie bis Sonnenaufgang warten, da die Einheit Schlaf gebrauchen könne. Saavdra lehnt ab, bietet ihnen aber eine Woche Urlaub auf Toranius Prime an, sobald die Mission beendet ist. Chakotay berichtet, dass sie ihre Schildgeneratoren deaktivierten und Kim fügt hinzu, dass sie die Kolonisten zusammentrieben. Kim erwartete mehr Probleme. Neelix erwidert, dass sie dann an die letzte Umzäunung kamen, die vollkommen leer waren. Paris meint, dass 24 Kolonisten nicht zu finden waren. Er meint, dass sie sich sofort hätten zurückziehen müssen. Allerdings dachten sie, es wäre ein Fehler der Späher. thumb|Paris und Chakotay versuchen Kim zu beruhigen. Chakotay forderte den Transporter an, während eine Frau Paris fragte, wo ihr Mann war. Wenig später, so erinnern sie sich, wurden sie von den fehlenden Kolonisten angegriffen. Paris meint, dass die fehlenden Kolonisten bewaffnet waren und feuerten. Neelix fügt hinzu, dass dies nicht ihre Taten rechtfertigt. Nach einigen Schüssen feuerte Kim und Chakotay befahl das Feuer einzustellen. Die Kolonisten flohen in verschiedene Richtungen. Chakotay erschoss einen Mann, der plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch kam. Im darauffolgenden Chaos erschossen sie die Kolonisten, die durcheinander liefen. Neelix wollte die Kinder schützen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie wegliefen. Kim berichtet, dass er auch vor dem Phaserfeuer weglief. Er kroch in eine Höhle und fand dort zwei Kolonisten. Diese flehten um Gnade und Kim erinnert sich, dass er sie aufforderte vorzutreten. Die Frau versicherte ihm, dass der Mann keine Bedrohung sei. Kim fragte nach einem Weg aus der Höhle. Die Frau schickte ihn den Gang zurück und meinte, dass er die zweite Abzweigung links nehmen sollte. Diesem Gang sollte er bis zum Fluss führen. Er wollte sich schon zum Gehen umwenden, als der Mann stolperte und er die Beiden daraufhin erschoss. Kim steht mit zitternden Händen auf und fragt, warum sie nicht auf ihn hörten. Paris versucht ihn zu beruhigen und geht zu ihm. Chakotay berichtet, dass sie in dieser Nacht 82 Zivilisten töteten und niemand überlebte. Akt III: Epidemie thumb|Paris lehnt die Hilfe von Torres ab. Paris wird in seinem Quartier von B'Elanna Torres aufgesucht, weil er nicht zum Frühstück erschien. Sie erkundigt sich, ob er geschlafen hat, worauf er antwortet, dass es wohl fünf oder sechs Minuten waren. Torres versucht ihn aufzumuntern, sie hat eine Folge der Unbestechlichen gefunden, in der Elliot Ness Al Caypone schnappt. Zunächst korrigert Paris ihre falsche Aussprache des namens. Dann lehnt er jedoch ab und will sich das Programm vielleicht später ansehen. Torres bietet ihm etwas zu Essen, eine Pizza an. Jedoch will Paris lieber allein sein. Torres versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch Paris macht sich Vorwürfe, da sie 82 Menschen ermordeten. Torres meint, dass seine Erinnerungen verändert worden sein können. Paris meint, dass er alles sieht und fühlt, wie er verwundet wurde. Torres will nur, dass er die Möglichkeit in Betracht zieht, dass nichts passiert ist. Paris kann sich nicht auf etwas Anderes konzentrieren und lehnt ihre Hilfe mit lautem Brüllen ab. Zwar entschuldigt er sich, aber Torres verlässt sein Quartier. [[Datei: Seven, Chakotay und Janeway untersuchen Sensoraufzeichnungen.jpg|thumb|Seven, Chakotay und Janeway untersuchen die Sensoraufzeichnungen des Delta Flyers.]] Chakotay und Kathryn Janeway suchen gemeinsam mit Seven of Nine in den Sensorlogbüchern des Shuttles nach Auffälligkeiten. Das Außenteam untersuchte einen Klasse-M-Planeten mit einem Mond und suchte dort nach Dilithiumablagerungen. Chakotay meint, dass sie nur eine Stunde im Orbit waren. Janeway lässt zur nächsten Aufzeichnung springen. Man traf sich unter anderem mit Captain Batha von Hodos, welcher behauptet er hätte ein Mittel gegen den Alterungsprozess gefunden. Janeway fragt, ob sie nichts davon gekauft hätten. Doch Chakotay antwortet, dass sich herausstellte, dass es sich dabei aber nur um ein Tripolymerenzym handelt, welches sich allerdings als Schuhcreme eignet. Beim nächsten Bild eines Planeten, auf dem das Massaker stattfand, identifiziert Captain Janeway diesen Planeten als Tarakis, obwohl sie selbst noch nie dort war. thumb|Janeway beugt sich Saavdras Befehl. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass sie dort als Soldatin kämpfte. Sie erinnert sich an die Leichen der Kolonisten, über die sie stieg. Sie geht zu Chakotay, der bei einer Person den Puls fühlt und feststellt, dass er tot ist. Als Saavdra nach dem Massaker begann, die Leichen zu vaporisieren, versuchte sie ihn daran zu hindern. Saavdra meint, dass sie alle die selbe Geschichte erzählen müssen, dass sie ihre Schilde deaktivierten, aber niemanden vorfanden. Sie meint, dass sie darüber keine Lügen verbreiten will. Saavdra rechtfertigt es als Notwehr. Janeway will es veröffentlichen. Sie meint, dass man es verstehen wird, dass sie in Panik gerieten. Saavdra meint, dass man nicht verstehen wird, dass sie in Panik gerieten. Als Saavdra und ein Soldat auf sie zielen, lässt sie sie gewähren. In diesem Moment kommt sie im Frachtraum zu sich. Der Doktor und Tuvok informieren sie, dass sie drei Stunden schon dort ist. Der Doktor berichtet, dass die Halluzinationen in der Astrometrie anfingen und er sie ruhig stellen musste. Sie meint, dass sie mit Saavdra in der Kolonie war. Der Doktor berichtet, dass 39 Crewmitglieder schon die Erinnerung durchleben und Tuvok fügt hinzu, dass scheinbar die gesamte Crew betroffen ist. Akt IV: Das Mahnmal thumb|Janeway versucht Ashmore aufzubauen. Immer mehr Crewmitglieder werden von Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse auf Tarakis geplagt. Im Kasino richtet der Doktor ein Lazarett ein und berichtet Janeway, dass sie alle dieselben Symptome hat. Janeway meint, dass diese Leute nicht einmal in der Nähe des Systems waren. Tuvok meint, dass wenn sie in einen krieg verwickelt waren, dann wurden alle Sensoraufzeichnungen gelöscht. Der Doktor will den Kurs umkehren, da die Erinnerungen eine schädliche Wirklung auf die Crew haben. Janeway lässt Kurs auf den Planeten nehmen, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie will sicher gehen, dass sie nicht für dieses Massaker verantwortlich sind. Tuvok wendet ein, dass ihr Urteilsvermögen durch Schuldgefühle für ein Verbrechen, dass vielleicht niemals stattfand getrübt sein könnte. Allerdings müsse sie an ihre Verantwortung gegenüber der Crew denken. Janeway setzt sich zu Ashmore und meint zu ihm, dass er schon einmal besser aussah. Auch Janeway fühlte sich schon mal besser und spricht ihm Mut zu, dass sie es schaffen werden. Janeway gibt Roten Alarm und lässt Kurs auf Tarakis setzen. Der Doktor verabreicht ihr unterdessen ein neurales Dämpfungsmittel, um zu verhindern, dass die Erinnerungen zurückkehren. Dann behandelt er ein weiteres Crewmitglied. thumb|Seven of Nine und Neelix sprechen über Schuld. Seven of Nine versucht unterdessen Neelix mithilfe seiner Lieblingsspeisen, talaxianischer Eintopf und Teranusssouflé aufzumuntern. Sie weist darauf hin,d ass das Souflé etwas kollabiert ist, aber sein Nährstoffgehalt voll intakt ist. Neelix meint desinteressiert, dass es köstlich aussieht. Sie berichtet, dass Naomi Desserts konsumiert, wenn sie traurig ist, da sie sich dann besser fühle. Seven meint, dass Neelix es auch versuchen solle. Neelix erwidert, dass sich Naomi schrecklich vor ihm fürchten müsse, nach dem was in der Küche geschehen ist. Seven antwortet, dass sie jedoch sehr besorgt um ihn ist. Sie will ihn besuchen, was Neelix jedoch ablehnt. Seven will sie daher von ihm grüßen. Anschließend fragt er sie, ob sie Scham für das empfindet, was sie als Borg tat. Seven meint, dass sie keine Wahl hat. Neelix fragt, ob Schuld irrelevant sei, doch Seven widerspricht. Ihre Reuegefühle helfen ihr sich an ihre Taten zu erinnern und verhindern, dass sie so etwas wieder tut. Ihrer Meinung nach kann Schuld eine schwere aber nützliche Emotion sein. Neelix beginnt nun doch das Soufflé zu essen. Dabei entdeckt er auch Schokolade im Soufflé und Seven meint, dass sie das Rezept etwas modifiziert hat, was Neelix jedoch nicht stört. Die Voyager erreicht unterdessen Tarakis. Janeway lässt die Schilde aktivieren. Tuvok scannt nach Schiffen, findet aber keine. Paris fliegt sie auf Janeways Befehl in einen Orbit und man untersucht den Planeten. Tuvok ortet keine Lebenszeichen. Offenbar ist der Planet unbewohnt. Kim meint, dass der Planet so aussieht, wie vor ein paar Tagen, als sie nach Dilithiumablagerungen scannten. Chakotay lässt nach Waffensignaturen scannen, aber es gibt auch keine Spuren von Waffenfeuer. Janeway befiehlt nun einen vollen Spektralscan und lässt nach allem suchen, was ungewöhnlich ist. Auf den geometrischen Sensoren ortet Tuvok nichts. Jedoch empfängt Kim ein schwaches Signal vom nördlichsten Kontinent. Daraufhin begeben sich Janeway, Chakotay, Paris, Kim und ein Sicherheitsoffizier schwer bewaffnet auf den Planeten. thumb|Kim und Tuvok untersuchen Tarakis. Chakotay meint, dass es hier nicht wie ein Kriegsgebiet aussehe. Jedoch erkennt Janeway die Berge wieder, während Kim meint, dass die Bäume nicht hier waren. Kim und Tuvok gehen zwischen Bäumen durch und Kim meint, dass der Tunnel in dem er die Kolonisten erschoss, hier in der Nähe sein muss. Sie suchen daher nach der Felsformation, die den Eingang verbarg. Kim findet diese und entfernt den Felsen. Tuvok geht anschließend voran, als das Team in den Tunnel vorrückt. Kim und Tuvok kriechen schließlich durch den Tunnel. Kim bekommt eine Panikattacke, atmet schwer und kann nicht weiterkriechen. Tuvok beruhigt ihn und weist ihn an, langsam und tief zu atmen. So gelingt es Kim sich zu beruhigen und weiterzugehen. Als sie die Höhle erreichen, finden sie verstaubte Ausrüstungsgegenstände vor. Kim meint, dass die Toten dort hinten lagen. Dort werden von Tuvok zwar Spuren und skelettierte Leichen des Massakers gefunden, diese sind aber über 300 Jahre alt. Daher beruhigt er Kim, dass er nicht für diese Toten verantwortlich ist. Inzwischen ortet Janeway mit ihrem Tricorder eine Energiesignatur und begibt sich mit Chakotay zu deren Ursprung. Schließlich entdecken sie einen Obelisken mit Inschriften. Janeway scannt diesen mit ihrem Tricorder und meint zu Chakotay, dass sie nun ihren Krieg gefunden haben. Akt V: Gegen das Vergessen Im Astrometrischen Labor untersucht Seven of Nine in Anwesenheit von Janeway und Chakotay den Obelisken. Sie stellt fest, dass der Obelisk einen synaptischen Emitter enthält, der die Erinnerungen an das Nakan-Massaker in Form von neurogenen Impulsen im ganzen System verbreitete. Seven schickt dann die Inschrift des Obelisken durch die Übersetzungsmatrix. Chakotay liest diese und sie erkennen, dass der Obelisk ein Denkmal ist. Janeway meint, dass sie zeugen eines Massakers waren. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass die halbe Crew traumatisiert wurde. Seven meint, dass die Energiezellen inzwischen fast leer sind und die Erinnerungen daher wohl in der falschen Reihenfolge gesendet wurden. thumb|Die Offiziere diskutieren über die Zukunft des Mahnmals. Die Führungsoffiziere besprechen das weitere Vorgehen im Konferenzraum. Der Doktor meint, dass ihre Erinnerungen auch bei einer Abschaltung des Transmitters fortbestehen werden. Jedoch meint Tuvok, dass sie dies anderen vorbeifliegenden Schiffen ersparen könnten. Neelix widerspricht, denn jemand hat viel Zeit und Liebe in den Bau des Transmitters gesteckt, weshalb sie nicht das Recht haben, diesen zu deaktivieren. Chakotay fragt, wieso jemand die Erinnerung an ein Verbrechen durchleben sollte, dass er nicht begangen hat. Neelix erwidert, dass man so lernen kann, nicht den selben Fehler zu begehen. Er meint, dass sie nicht besser sind als Saavdra, wenn sie das Denkmal deaktivieren. Paris stimmt dem Gedankengang des Talaxianers zu, während Kim ihn ablehnt und Tuvok weitere Einwände präsentiert. Jedoch entgegnet Neelix, dass es hier nicht um Logik geht und man manches nicht vergessen darf. Chakotay antwortet darauf, dass man das hier vergessen sollte. Nun schaltet sich Captain Janeway in die Diskussion ein und widerspricht entschieden ihrem Ersten Offizier. Sie meint, dass sie zusah, wie Saavdra die Leichen vaporisierte und nicht noch einmal tatenlos sein will. Paris erwidert, dass dies die Erinnerungen eines anderen Volkes sind. Jedoch entgegnet Janeway, dass die Schlachtfelder von Gettysburg und der Obelisk von Khitomer auch an fremde Leute erinnern und sie diesen Transmitter nicht abschalten. Chakotay akzeptiert ihren Befehl und Janeway befiehlt, dass die Energiezellen aufgeladen und der Obelisk repariert wird. Außerdem hinterlässt die Voyager eine Warnboje im Orbit des Planeten, damit künftige Raumschiffe, welche das System besuchen, gewarnt werden können. Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten führt ein Außenteam letzte Arbeiten durch. Paris, Kim und Chakotay vervollständigen den Energietransfer und melden Captain Janeway, dass sie fertig sind. Der Mahnmal wird nun für mindestens weitere 300 Jahre die Opfer des Massakers auf Tarakis vor dem Vergessen bewahren. Bevor das Außenteam zurückgebeamt wird, dankt Janeway Chakotay, Paris, Kim und Neelix, da sie das größte Opfer brachten. Wenn sie jedoch nicht angehalten hätten, wären alle Opfer auf diesem Planeten vergessen worden und sie meint, dass diese ihnen danken würden, wenn sie es könnten. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Memorial (episode) es:Memorial fr:Memorial (épisode) nl:Memorial Mahnmal, Das